Griselda
Griselda is the assistant headmistress of Alfea. She is voiced by Susan Glover in the Cinélume dub and by Susanne Blakeslee in the Nickelodeon dub. Personality Profile Griselda is the assistant headmistress of Alfea; as such, she is very gruff and strict towards students, but is generally kind and to all the fairies at the school as she is shown to care immensely for them. She also has a deep faith in the Alfea fairies shown during one of the Trix' attacks on the school she told them that "fairies do not fear witches". Series Pre-Series Griselda used to study at Alfea when she was younger. Season 1 At the beginning of Season 1 she is more stern than usual with Stella and Bloom, because Stella blew up the potions lab before the events of Season 1 and Bloom lied about her identity on her first day. Shortly before the Trix kidnap Stella, when the Winx are doing kitchen chores, they accidentally cause something to get burnt and Griselda clears away all the smoke, while Flora brings a fire extinguisher, falls down, and accidentally sprays Griselda with foam from the extinguisher. She later has Faragonda punish the Winx for having broken into Cloud Tower by having all their powers removed and giving them the task of cleaning the whole of Alfea without any magic, alone, while the whole of the school staff and students are at a concert in Magix. She later becomes more kind to the Winx while at the same time remaining strict and at the end of Season 1 she is even seen laughing loudly at the party celebrating the defeat of the Trix, looking drunk. Season 2 In Season 2, she taught the Winx Club in defense against dark magic. Season 3 In Season 3 she helps the Winx in the fight against Valtor by helping to defend Alfea. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom She also appears in the movie, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, at the ceremony during which the Winx graduate, during the battle against Mandragora, where she tells Stella and Tecna go back inside Alfea for safety, and Stella disobeys her, telling Griselda that she is no longer the teacher of the Winx and that they don't have to obey to her orders, and when Mandragora attacks the three of them, Griselda attempts to protect Stella and Tecna against Mandragora but is unable to face the witch's attack and finally collapses. She appears again before and during the reconstruction of Alfea as being mildly injured. Finally she attends the ball at the royal palace of Domino after its revival. Season 4 In the fourth season, she only appears in the first episode, introducing the Winx girls as being new teachers at Alfea, and during the attack of the Wizards of the Black Circle, when she is forced back into the school by Ogron's spell. Season 5 Coming soon... Appearance Griselda is a brunette, with straight hair in a short, sharp hairstyle and sharp glasses to match. She often wears a navy blue, smoky blue, or red sailor-type dress. Powers and spells *Aerolux *Barrier Absorb *Reflect Shield Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Comics Category:Season 5